


A Stranger Isn't How I Would Describe You

by Rxchello



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Not as bad at it sounds but, One Shot, Pyke is a lone wolf, Sirens, Stockholm Syndrome, Tags seem fitting, Teasing, Underlyingly Dark, observation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxchello/pseuds/Rxchello
Summary: Pyke and Nami weren't strangers, per say, but they weren't exactly acquaintances either.It took Pyke two instances to figure out what he wanted, and one instance to know he made the right choice.(Or, the three times Pyke and Nami were in each other's circle.)





	A Stranger Isn't How I Would Describe You

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest--wasn't expecting the warm response from the League of Legends section of this website xD Thought it was just a shot in the dark. (I live under a rock okay?) Glad to see there are many others who are into league fanfic like me. You're all so sweet! <3
> 
> This is definitely a different pace than my K/DA story, as I wrote this in a different state of mind haha. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Wrote around when Pyke came out. I love him ;_;

The first time she saw him, she had no choice but to revel in the aura of uncertainty as a rotting shark emerged from the deep waters and arrived at the gate to the city. There wasn’t necessarily mass panic, but everyone seemed to keep their gazes behind them as the rider dismounted the mutant, weaving through the streets as if he were a citizen just like them.

He was nothing like them, which is what put him on the guard’s watch list.

The sisterhood she was apart of aided those guards.    
So as Nami sat in the meeting hall juggling a wave instead of focusing on the plan of action, no one felt the need to pull her attention. She was never acknowledged unless one of the stronger warriors needed a partner to travel with. Much to their dismay, there was a word that grabbed her attention and had her itching to push through the group to hear more clearly. 

_ Pyke. _

“Doesn’t seem like he’s here to cause trouble, but his presence has definitely shifted the sense of peace. He has to go!”

“Did anyone think to ask if he was here to stay? He could just be passing through.”`

“No one passes through here. We’re so far out from the circle.”

“We’re the capital city,” She interrupted the meeting’s chatter, swishing through the crowd until she reached the captain’s table. “It’s not hard to get here. A traveler from the deep waters seems off, but it’s not unheard of.” 

“So you’re saying we should just leave him be?” Nami rolled her eyes at the hiss in his voice as one of her guppies squeaked at the captain. 

“I’m saying we all can see what the water surrounds. Keep a few eyes on him but just wait it out. We’ve seen uglier.” 

She truly didn’t know if he was ugly, but for someone who rode in on a giant breathing waste, he couldn’t have been as gorgeous as her people. 

Opening her mouth got her assigned to the “Pyke” watch force, however, so she’d have plenty of time to figure out how she felt about his appearance. 

She managed to map out a route of his travels for how often he went to the same places. The cantinas, the markets, even a spa. She imagined he’d be lurking in the alleys, the slums. But he kept himself in the higher class area, a sore thumb standing out more than her charm. She only caught one glimpse at his face, and the mask he wore over his mouth resembled a row of shark teeth. It made her giggle quite a bit, and she swore he heard her once as she met the gaze of glowing blue eyes that didn’t falter when she waved sheepishly.

Eyes that disappeared a few days later, leaving her to wonder the story behind the drifter that was Pyke. 

———————————————

The second time she saw him, she was able to establish that no, he wasn’t ugly at all. At least, if the reflection of his face in the oasis water had anything to say about it. 

She had been caught off guard by a yell coming from the observatory, some pale faces as she nudged her way through a crowd in front of a specific section of their eyes in the water.

“What is it?” She asked the guard in charge of the spot, his hand trembling on his trident.

“See for yourself.” He swished out of her way to let her through, her eyes meeting a pair in the wavelengths before her. The window was labeled  _ Desert Oasis _ , meaning the eyes looking directly into hers were nowhere near their city.

Yet there he was, the mask once painted to resemble shark teeth now mimicking the headdresses the locals in the desert wore. His eyes once shined an iridescent blue, but now seemed to burn with golden-tinted rage. He even wrapped himself up to look like a resurrected mummy as if that wouldn’t stand out. She wondered if anyone was phased by anything anymore given the world they lived in. The water that once leaked out of him and followed in his wake was replaced by rivers of sand, the look in his eye one of knowing.

And she knew what he was thinking, for her appearance had changed as well.

He never got a good look at her, but he remembered how much the civilians of the ocean’s capitals resembled each other. No one stood out. No one disobeyed. It was an aquatic dystopia that told itself it was happy and in control.

He had to have caught her on an off day, as the face he was looking at in the reflection of the oasis was one of bright pinks and greens, not the typical teals and blues of the water’s inhabitants. Her attire screamed festive. Spring. Life. She looked conflicted, as if she didn’t expect their eyes to meet again.

He did.

He almost considered straying off his path of revenge to see her again, but luckily he knew how the water’s vision worked, and stayed on the path to this moment.

She had come to him, coincidence or not.

And now he couldn’t look away, despite the contempt on her face. He watched her face go through the emotions he didn’t expect in this case, the questions and noises drowned out by the roaring of the desert winds. He ran his hand over the surface of the oasis, pausing as he saw her face brighten in the ripples.

_ Had she felt that? _

One hand on the hilt of his blade, the other dancing along the surface of the water, he decided to reach the tips of his fingers deeper into the surface, lingering on the cheek of her reflection as he drew his hand down to her chin, something within him skipping a beat as he watched her hand reach for his.

He pulled back before he could see if he felt her touch in response.

He swore he heard her call to him, but he pulled his scarf up and walked away, two footprints in the sand before something else flowed through his ears.

His vision blurred out as his insides tightened, his brain slowly melting to mush as he felt himself walking back towards the oasis without consent.

He knew that sound from somewhere. A melody.

_ A Siren’s call.  _

He had been on enough ships to know how wary one should be of them. Yet here he was, being drawn in faster than he could keep up. Faster than he could fight. He almost dove completely in before he dug his heels into the sand, hoping a dune would swallow him instead.

_ “Stop.”  _ He ground out, his voice hoarse from damage and lack of use.

“Stop what?” She sounded so innocent. Too innocent to understand what she was doing.

“That song--” He held his head in his hands as he realized guards were starting to make their rounds. He didn’t have long before he started to look like one of the crazed homeless. “Where did you learn it?”

“Girls get bored,” She flipped an extension from her headdress out of her face. “What’s it to you?”

“A distraction.” He heard a guard’s boot start to approach him, and before they could ask his intentions, he drove his hand into the oasis, latching onto the fish’s throat before she could swim away. The guard’s shouted something in a language he didn’t understand, lances pointed at both as he heard the fish girl struggle to breathe. He was fast though. Too fast for them. He suddenly used his blade to summon a sand dune, clutching the fish’s head to his chest as the dune tunneled them away from civilization. To the next body of water they could get to.

_ A distraction he wanted to keep around. _

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The third time she saw him, she was waking up next to him. Was it Stockholm Syndrome? Or was this what life had planned for her all along, giving her skills to be the best right hand an individual could have that led to her being one for a criminal.

He wasn’t a typical criminal, but after the things she’d seen and helped him do, society would consider him one.

He had been on a ship with his crew, former friends and beer buddies. The ship crashed, and they all helped each other swim to safety.

All except for him.

He was swallowed by a sea monster, corrupted into what he was now. A  _ monstrosity _ \---a  _ man _ , on a mission for revenge.

And she was by his side, despite warnings from all ends.

Sure, he kidnapped her, but she could have stepped back. The connection was only as strong as she let it be. She let him grab her. She sang the song to make him want her.

She did this.

And here she was, a changed individual. A changed form. She still healed and squealed like the old Nami, but he brought her to the deep sea. Her physical form had to adapt. She glew. She breathed the dirty water he thrived on. Her skin turned dark green, like the deep sea itself. All to help him take action on those who wronged him.

And that she did.

Smiling, as they watched the three Bilgewater corpses hover in bubbles in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> www.twitter.com/xRachellox


End file.
